


Not professional

by leemon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemon/pseuds/leemon
Summary: One day Robotnik received a letter from the government. Oh, this fools trying to control him, sending their people all the time. They never did succeed, and they never will. This time, the agent's name is Stone. Hope he wouldn't stand there like a stone and do nothing like the others.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Kudos: 28





	Not professional

More than one agent who was sent to Robotnik did not fit him. After a month, at most, they left on their own. It was impossible to work with the doctor. And no one wanted to babysit him.

One day Robotnik received a letter from the government. Oh, this fools trying to control him, sending their people all the time. They never did succeed, and they never will. This time, the agent's name is Stone. Hope he wouldn't stand there like a stone and do nothing like the others.

The doctor chuckled at his own joke.

The new nanny was due to arrive at one o'clock. Minute till one. There was a knock on the door. Robotnik was too lazy to open it, but he had to get up and show this poor man who he would have to work with for the next couple of days until he'll want to leave. The man went to the door and flung it open. A short man with a neat haircut and tidy stubble stood in front of him. He was dressed to the nines. All in black. As if at a funeral. Great.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I am Agent Stone, and from this day on, I will be your assistant by order of the government."

Too formal.

"Well. I can't do anything about it yet, so let's make a few rules, alright?"

Robotnik leaned against the door. Agent Stone was all attention. He looked directly into the scientist's eyes, without a smile or fear, completely neutral. But there was something friendly in his voice, and Robotnik couldn't tell what it was.

"First of all," he said, moving closer to the newcomer, " don't ever call me by my first name. Just the last name or the Doctor, understood?"

Stone nodded.

"Second of all, do everything I tell you. Never ask me to repeat twice or question my actions and requests. I'm in charge here and what I do is not up for discussion. Clear?"

Stone nodded again. 

"Any questions?"

This was followed by another nod and a question.

"Do I need to bring you any food or drinks? Do you have any special preferences?"

Robotnik straightened up and looked at the man with great surprise. Straight to the point, huh? He must have prepared well. But the Doctor was not going to make everything easy for his new nanny. He has to create some difficulties for him to see how well he will cope. 

"Surprise me."

That was all he had to say for the agent's face to finally change. No, there was no expected fear. A sudden smile appeared on his face. Not broad, gentle. It's like he's in charge and knows everything. Very confident in himself. Robotnik subconsciously gave this kid the expected maximum. He'll be here for a month. So far, he impresses the scientist. 

Robotnik went back to work. He needed to finish his project, by which he was going to build tracking drones armed with special missiles. The speed of drones must exaggerate the average speed of a sports car to be able to keep up with ordinary cars and other public transports, not to mention people and animals. The missiles themselves will have to fit into the drones themselves, so these machines must either be large, which is not very comfortable, or the missiles must be small. If the missiles are small, they can be as fast as bullets. That is, in fact, the missiles that Robotnik will have to use are just large bullets. Well, let's say it works. Now he needs to deal with the technical part of drones. What will make the missiles fly out, how to join the drones to the General management. 

Robotnik leaned back in his chair. He needs to collect his thoughts, and then continue to do something. It was difficult to concentrate. The man needs to find something that will help him work. Music? It may help. But what exactly? Hmmm....

A quiet voice spoke from behind.

"Do you need any help? I can offer something."

Robotnik turned around in his chair and faced agent Stone. Had he been standing behind him all this time? Minus one point. But his advice should be used, otherwise the man will never be able to continue working normally and it will take longer than necessary. 

"Suggest some music to which I can concentrate and relax."

Agent Stone started thinking. For some reason, he looked around the lab where they were, and then fixed his gaze on his boss. The smile grew on his face again. Robotnik was starting getting annoyed by it, but he didn't show it yet. 

"What about Where Evil Grows by The Poppy Family?"

Robonik thought about it for a minute and then turned on his computer. A virtual blue screen surrounded both men. The Doctor began to swipe his finger near the screen in search of a song. Not finding it himself, he ordered the computer to find it itself. A male robotic voice informed his master about the discovery of the song, and then a rhythmic music filled the room, followed by a melodious voice. The song was not in the style of Robotnik. He preferred something sharper and more fun, but this song was quiet and it didn't bother him at all. He liked the lyrics. He liked the fact that it wasn't obtrusive at all. You can work perfectly while listening to it. He didn't want to admit it. The man looked at his assistant, who was dancing lightly to the music, moving his lips as if he were singing along to the performer. Robotnik smiled, but immediately changed his expression to remain neutral and unfriendly. 

"Well. I'll see if this song helps."

Agent Stone stopped dancing and looked a little embarrassed at his boss. It wasn't professional. The man hoped his boss will let this moment slide and won’t punish him for loving this song. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Bring me coffee."

The agent froze. He didn't know what kind of coffee Robotnik preferred. His words flashed through man’s mind. "Surprise me". He swallowed. This task must have been his decisive one. He must prove to his employer that he is worthy of this job and can really be needed. He never managed to stay anywhere for long. He always did everything right, but no one was happy with him. He was quite qualified for any job. Stone was one of the best agents. Maybe that's why he was introduced to the Robotnik, but it seemed more like they were trying to dump all the dirty work on him and get rid of him. He was an outcast. All the agents were making fun of him. He doesn't have any friends or even anyone he gets along with. Even if at first glance it seems that he is the best In the field. Maybe that's why they didn't like him. But he doesn't want to be arrogant. Stone just thought they didn't like him. 

And he knew that the government was thinking the same thing about Dr. Robotnik. They would rather get rid of him for good, but they can't afford it. He's the best. He's a genius. All the tasks that were given to him were performed perfectly. He's smart and capable. Even if people hate him with all their heart, they can't lose someone so useful for them. This raised the Robotnik's self-esteem. Stone knew a lot about him. Of course, he couldn't come empty-handed, and even if he did, he always had something up his sleeve. He's not stupid, either. He had heard various things from agents who used to work for the Doctor. For the most part, they were complaining. Well, all they said were complains. Robotnik asks a lot. He needs constant attention. He needs help, even if he doesn't admit it. He needs someone who will look at him and his decisions from the side, so that he is not the only one who makes all the decisions. He can't do that. Even if his IQ is the highest in the world, his brain is mocking himself. 

He also likes lattes. But it must be prepared in a special way.

Agent Stone nodded and left. As soon as the door closed behind him, Robotnik put the song back on and went back to work. Oh, it was perfect. The head was working properly. And at the same time, the man enjoyed the song. After three repetitions of this song, he finished with the writings and sketches of the drones. He held the blueprint up in front of his face and began to spin in his chair, examining his work. He was happy with The outcome. Now all he needs to do is prepare an automated mechanism that will build the drones themselves and then test them. Great. But how many drones will he need?

Agent Stone came into the lab with a cup of coffee in his hand. Almost at the very edge of the top of the cup was a froth with a latte drawing on it. There was a snail. How lovely. The doctor didn't like snails. They were too slow, and he liked speed. But the drawing was very neat and it was a nice bonus to the drink.

”I’ve heard you prefer a special kind of latte - with steamed Austrian goat milk. So I’ve made you one.”

Robotnik looked at the Agent with wide eyes. No, he had no way of knowing what kind of latte he liked. The man got up from his chair and walked over to his assistant. He picked up his coffee and took a cautious sip. The temperature is perfect. It's not too hot, but it's not cold either. The milk is perfectly warmed. The coffee isn't too bitter and it still feels good. He looked up slowly at the agent. For the first time nervous, huh? Make fun of him or just compliment him for doing a good job? Difficult decision. He chose the first one. 

"Shit."

He could see how all the hope had left the agent's little body. He wasn't nervous now. He was just disappointed. He is disappointed in himself. It didn't work out. Wow, this is the first time Robotnik has seen an agent sent to him get upset about something. Others did everything as they could and did not try to somehow adjust to the Doctor. If they did not succeed, they did not particularly attach importance to it. But this agent. He isn’t like everyone else. He wants the job. 

"How could no one think of making coffee like you did? I like how you made it."

He turned away from the man, seeing the relief on his face and the return of hope out from the corner of his eye. He smiled.

* * *

"We need you there. This is an emergency."

"Yes, of course you need me."

Robotnik leaned on his work desk and looked with a malicious grin at the representatives of the state who were calling him via video. Their wrinkled foreheads were even more wrinkled, because they frowned, without a single drop of pleasure or friendliness, while they talked to the Doctor. They said nothing in reply. 

"But I have something that I will use during the task. You won't like it." 

They looked at each other, preparing for new surprises from Robotnik. He spread his arms and red lights flickered in the dark corners of his laboratory. It's time to test the glove with the built-in console and his creations. The lamps began to move and flew out of the corners. The light appeared to be drones in the form of eggs. They were neatly constructed of white and black metal. In the middle of each was a huge eye. It was burning red. They looked as if they had scanners and lasers built into them. This was true, but the government could not confirm it yet. Robotnik went an extra mile creating this kids. They were perfect. And he liked it. 

An old man, who looked like he was a general, wiped his suddenly sweating forehead with the back of his palm. Another man started coughing. Others watched in horror as the drones hovered in the air. 

"I told you you won’t like it."

"We don't want you to use... this"

The main man waved his hands at the drones. Robotnik turned to look at them, theatrically frustrated, and then again on the government. 

"Well, so be it."

His interlocutors were pleasantly surprised. The problem is fixed. 

"Really?", asked the woman sitting in the farthest corner of the table. Robotnik's smile widened.

"Of course not. As if you could ever order me to do or not to do anything."

He laughed wickedly, waved them good-bye, and before they could say anything to him about it, turned off the video call.

"Doctor?"

Robotnik turned at the voice. Agent Stone was standing at the entrance to the lab. He looked at the flying drones with pure horror. The doctor pressed a button in the middle of his palm with his middle finger, and the drones returned to their places on the shelves, then walked over to _his_ agent. 

"Any problems, agent Stone?"

The man hesitated for a second, then shook his head and handed a fresh latte to his boss. 

"I just thought you'd like to have a little latte with steamed austrian goat milk right now"

Robotnik smiled. And he didn't hide it this time. It's made Stone to stop shaking from terror and freeze. He hadn't seen Robotnik smile yet. Well, he saw him smile and laugh because something had worked out the way he wanted and he was incredibly proud of himself. But he never smiled at Stone. Maybe the Agent is finally doing something right.

"Of course I want a little latte, I love how you make it!", exclaimed Robotnik and snatched the cup from the man's hands before noticing that he had another cup. 

"Did you make one for yourself?"

Agent Stone looked at his cup, then at his boss, and nodded. 

"Then I'll offer to join me for coffee," the Doctor purred, " if you don't think it's "not professional" or something."

The agent was a little shocked at first, but then he walked deeper into the lab with a smile. They sat and drank coffee, talking about technology, about government, and, for the most part, about Robotnik. The doctor got tired of it at some point. 

"Tell me about yourself, Stone. I hardly know you, and you've already broken the records of every other agents. You've been with me for a year, haven't you?"

Agent Stone nodded. He didn't know what he could or couldn't say. The man decided not to think about it and just continue as if he was not talking to his boss, but to... a friend.

"Well... I've been working for the government since I was 18... ", the Agent said quietly. Robotnik almost choked on his coffee. 

"How old are you?! Thirty-something?!"

Stone nodded and began to laugh, watching the Doctor's face change from surprise to utter shock. How could he not turn completely crazy with that kind of management? How does he stand it? Why did he come here at all, he had so many good options, and he decided to wipe the ass of the government and the people that the same government sends him to. He's their errand boy! For about twenty years! Without a single promotion! Is it fair? Not at all! Yes, Robotnik thought so. It was enough for him to respect Stone a little more. 

"And because of this, I never had much time for my personal life. I always worked. Of course, with a little vacations, but not that they will be enough for a personal life”, Stone shrugged. 

Robotnik leaned back in his chair. 

"Do you ever relax?"

"And you?"

Robotnik tilted his head to the right and looked at Stone with a face that said just how much of a jerk he was. Stone laughed again. The Doctor put his empty cup on the table and got up from his chair. 

"Computer, turn on Where Evil Grows."

The familiar song began to play at full volume. Stone looked at the Robotnik who held out his hand. What's that supposed to mean?

"Get up before I change my mind."

Stone gave him his hand and the doctor lifted him out of the chair, putting him in a dancing position. The man was blushing. What's happening? What was in that coffee? It seems that he added everything correctly... Milk, espresso, no more additives. But why does Robotnik asks him to dance? With him? Stone must be dreaming. Not that he dreamed about it, no!  
  
Well, maybe.

Stone gave Robotnik his other hand and the Doctor led the dance. He moved in rhythm with the music, almost pulling the agent along. It would seem that it would be much easier for Stone to do something like this, but right now he is dancing as if his legs are giving out and he is a seal on cocaine. He couldn't do it at all. 

"Come on, agent Stone, get a grip and dance with me!", Robotnik tried to shout over the music. 

His words made Stone calm down a little and start dancing just a little better. He tried not to show that he would faint if the doctor pulled him any closer. It's enough that the man is holding his hands. Something clenched in his chest. He tried to hide his gaze from the Doctor and stared down, concentrating on the steps so that he wouldn't accidentally step on his boss's feet. Robotnik couldn't stand it. He released one of his hands and took man’s chin, lifting his head up. 

"Look at me."

Stone didn't lower his head again. He just couldn't. He froze. The dance stopped as soon as the song changed. Robotnik ordered the computer to turn off the music. The machine obeyed its master. 

"You really don't know how to relax, do you?"

The agent wilted. He didn't know how to answer. He was ashamed. Not that it was on the list of what was expected of him. He never thought that he would have to dance with his boss in an attempt to relax. 

"Answer me, Stone. Say something."

The scientist's voice was beginning to sound irritated. Why is he mad at him? What should he do with it now?

"I don't have anything to say in my defense."

"That's not what I wanted you to say, Stone. Free."

Robotnik pointed to the exit. The agent wanted to reassure his boss, but remembered in time that he was not allowed to do so and left the lab. The door closed. Robotnik walked over to his desk, where there still stood two empty cups of coffee. He threw both of them off the table, smashing them, and then leaned on the table. 

"What did I expect?"

* * *

Dark. Very cold.

The drones returned to their places. The door to the lab swung open and the owner stepped inside. His face was covered with bruises, and his cloak was torn in several places. His usually neatly styled hair were disheveled. He sank into his chair and laid his head on the table, covering it with his hands. He began to shake. The task was as always solved perfectly. He received his payment. But it was complicated. As always. Everything hurt. Head throbbed. Ears were ringing. Robotnik wanted to just die on the spot, so that he would feel better. 

At this point, it would be nice to hear Stone's pleasant and gentle voice. But for the first time, he was not behind him. 

"Stone...", mumbled Robotnik in an attempt to call his assistant.

No one answered.

"Stone, I need your help...", the man said a little louder. 

No answer. Great. His head was shutting down. He couldn't relax, but he was very sleepy. He succumbed to weakness and fell asleep on the spot. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, he awoke to the fact that someone was in the laboratory. The man was wearing a blanket, his torn coat was on the second chair, and on the table was a thermos that smelled of coffee and a wound cream. The coffee will stay warm until morning. Stone must have done it. No one else will take care of Ivo like this.

"Thank you...", Robotnik whispered sleepily and immediately fell asleep.

The door closed.

* * *

"Good morning, Doctor."

Agent Stone entered the lab. This time he didn't have any coffee with him, since it was already on the boss's Desk. The man wasn't awake yet. He looks awful. He needs to be woken up.

"Dr. Robotnik? Wake up, you need to be cleaned up."

The man turned his head in the direction of his agent and opened his eyes. He was still very sleepy and still had an incredible headache. Now the pain in his back was added to everything, because he had fallen asleep in the chair. It wasn't a very comfortable position to sleep in, but at least he could get some rest. 

"Where were you when I came? You weren't here and you didn't answer when I called..."

Robotnik’s voice was trembling. He just wanted to be normal with Stone. At least show him that he can work here and it won't be a complete nightmare. He wanted to make him stay. At least him. Everyone always leaves because of what he is... And Stone is different. He's nice. He's understanding. He's always right there, when Ivo needs him to be. Beside him. He has his own opinion, but he really agrees with what Robotnik represents. He's not pretending just to suck up to him and show him how good of an agent he is. He's not just his nanny. He's his friend... Maybe Stone thinks the same about Robotnik. But just maybe. Robotnik isn’t sure.

"Yes, I wasn't here. I was out on business for a while and didn't find you coming, Doctor. Please excuse me..."

The Robotnik straightened up and put his hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Don't apologize... You still helped me..."

The doctor nodded at the coffee and the blanket. Stone smiled.

"I'm not sure if I told you this, but... you are better than other human beings."

The agent laughed, forcing the scientist to remove his hand from his shoulder. 

"You could just say I'm good, you know that, right?", Said Stone without stoping the laughter. 

Robotnik barely got up from his chair. As soon as he got to his feet, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his knees and would have fallen immediately if Stone hadn't caught him. By hugging. 

"Ah..." was the only thing he could say at that moment.

Stone put him back in the chair, still hugging him. It wasn't like he was really hugging him. He just held him like that. But Robotnik would like to hug him. So, as soon as Stone was supposed to let go, the Doctor hugged him back, pulling him closer and forcing him to get on his knees, since it was not comfortable to bend over. Stone gave in to the embrace and lowered his head to Robotnik’s shoulder, turning his face to his neck. 

"You didn't think about leaving me, did you?", the doctor asked his assistant.

"I never thought about it," the man said into his neck.

"Are you offended with me for that incomprehensible dance?"

"Should have I? For what?". Stone raised his head and looked into Ivo’s eyes. Their faces were inches apart. 

"Perhaps.. Because I didn't give you a chance to start dancing properly... Or because I started it in the first place and I seem to have embarrassed or confused you with it."

"No, I'm not offended... I was upset that I couldn't prove to you what you wanted. I couldn't let you have fun because of my own limits, which I couldn't get out of. You gave me a chance and I didn't take it... I think I really don't know how to relax," Stone replied, "but yeah, you've confused me." 

"Damn, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Since when do you apologize?"

"Jesus, just accept my apologies, I'm not this nice every day!"

Robotnik let go of Stone, but the man didn't move away from him, and he was still very close. Too much. He was all red. 

"Are you sick? Why are you all red and so close to me? ", Robotnik asked.

Stone exhaled heavily and moved away from his boss.

Did Robotnik fucked up again?

"I just... you know, your coffee is getting cold in there, and I actually woke you up so that you could patch up and get back to work, not for... well... damn it..." 

"What is it, Stone?"

Robotnik took his hand. Oh, yes, he's getting soft on the man. It will turn out badly for him later. Or for Stone himself. No one would want to love Robotnik, no, and Robotnik usually doesn't need anyone in that sense. Usually. 

Stone wasn't going to pull his hand away. He would like to hold it. He's acting strangely. He shouldn't be acting like this. It's not professional. He is not allowed to do that. It's against the contract. This is against all the rules that Robotnik himself set for him. But every time Stone takes another step closer to Ivo, his heart skips a beat. It's hard for him to breathe. He's shaking. But he doesn't show it. That dance helped him understand that. The hug confirmed everything he thought. He wants to be around. But he doesn't know if he can. 

"I just... I don't understand anything anymore, Doctor..."

Robotnik gently lifted Stone's head and placed his hand on his cheek. The man leaned against it like a cat. Stone was shaking. He likes Robotnik. And the doctor sees it now. Very clearly. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Stone existed in his life at all. Ideal. He never fails Robotnik. 

Stone. Stone. Stone. He is the only person Ivo has ever thought of. He is always in his head. 

His voice. His smile. His hands touching Robotniks shoulders and back. His eyes looking right into his soul and seeing there...

A loved one. 

Ivo. Only Ivo was able to melt Stone’s heart. He was always so right. Normal. Always followed the rules. When he came to this job, he did not expect it to be so much fun, not at all usual. Uniquely. Great. He's great. He's beautiful. Maybe people don't think he's good, maybe he's really a bad guy. But he is sensitive, he has his own way of communicating, his own humor, his own universe. Which Robotnik let Stone into. Holding hands. By looking him in the eyes. 

His voice. His smile. His hands holding him. The eyes full with brilliant ideas looking at _his agent_. Only _his agent_ , and nobody else’s. _His Stone.  
  
_

"You don't need to understand anything, Agent Stone. Everything is very, very unclear. Always."

Robotnik gently pulled Stone and kissed him. The next moment, the man returned the kiss.

* * *

"Come on, get a grip and dance with me!"

"Quote me again, Stone, and you'll be fired, understood?"

Robotnik tried to keep up with Stone, who led the dance, singing along to the performer. The same song. There's no need for any other. 

"As if you're really going to fire me."

The doctor stopped the man.

"Pin yourself to the wall."

Stone obeyed and stood against the wall as if the Robotnik had pinned him there. The man walked over to his assistant, not respecting personal space. It didn't exist for him. He examined him. The fool isn't afraid of him. And it is necessary. He seemed relaxed. 

"Don't underestimate me, little man. I can do a lot more than you can imagine."

"I know."

"I don't think so. You're too relaxed, Stone, You becoming disrespectful, and you need To be punished for it."

Stone smiled. This is not what Robotnik wanted. He flushed at the sound of it. The agent wanted to respond to this, but the man seemed to know that he would continue to mock him. He came closer. Their noses touched. 

"If you don't like it, I'll just lock you in the kitchen and you'll never stop making me lattes and nothing else."

Silence. 

They both started laughing at how stupid the situation was.

Stone reached for Robotnik’s lips and gave him a brief, tender kiss. This did not satisfy the man. He pressed Stone back against the wall and returned the kiss passionately and rudely. Stone's legs buckled. He couldn't stand properly and didn't know what to do. He needed air, but he didn't want to break away from the kiss. At some point, he still had to do it to avoid fainting, but as soon as he took one breath, Robotnik began to kiss him again, now not only on the lips, but also going further down to the neck, holding him by the waist. 

"Ivo!"

Robotnik raised his head and looked at Stone's flushed face. 

"Not so cocky now, huh?"

Stone turned away and covered his mouth with his hand. What a shame.


End file.
